Dragon of Memory
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: It's been quite a few years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She left her heart and memory behind, but what will happen when a series of unfortunate events leave her on the very bridge she left many years ago. LEMON WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in this story!

This is my first story everrrrrr so hopefully you guys like it ^-^

There IS a lemon warning in this chapter as well as the chapters to come, this is not suitable for young readers!

Warm, soothing water rests against my skin, after a long day this is my only moment of peace and quiet. I open my eyes to be greeted with a white ceiling. I glance over to my left to see white walls, white floors, and a white bath towel, how boring. I keep bugging mama to get me some paint from the art store in the town over but she complains I'll only make a mess. She says "We'll paint the rooms together, when we have time." yet it has been six years since my family and I moved into our new home and we have still managed to not paint a single wall. It's as if I'm living in a world of grey, even my school uniform is grey. The only shred of color and fun I have in my life is my hair-tie, yeah a hair-tie. Isn't that just depressing? Saddest part is I can't remember where I bought it, or who gave it to me. I ask mama and she says I just had it the day we moved into our new house. Strange... The only thing my friends gave me before leaving were some flowers and a goodbye note. I know I didn't pick anything up on the road because the only time we got down was to check out this old abandoned amusement park and I did NOT touch anything there. The whole place was full of dust and spider webs, I wanted to stay in the car but papa insisted we get down. Typical dad, always making me do things I hate. Just last week he tried to set me up with some kid from the supermarket, said he was a part time manager which meant he was 'going places' in life. Well wherever he's going he can go on and go without me because I am fine all by myself. But...truthfully, I'm incredibly lonely. I haven't made a single REAL friend since we moved here. Not that the people here aren't nice, they're just...I don't know different from me? All the girls in my class are lazy and don't know how to handle a single chore without asking one of the boy for help. Meanwhile the boys do nothing but flirt with girls and goof off. So annoying. Why can't there be more people like me in this town? For some reason I only get along with older people and I mean OLDER people. Like grannies and grandpas, they tell me it's because I'm an old soul. Say I already have life figured out...but I don't at all. I can't make friends, let alone get a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong though, guys DO hit on me and ask me out a lot actually. Ever since I ditched the full bangs and started learning how to dress properly guys have been all over me. They're just not the kind of guys for me. Well, that and one other thing...I'm actually already in love with someone, I don't know his name yet though, or what he looks like. I don't have a single memory of him but for some reason whenever I look at my hair-tie my heart gets so warm it feels like its on fire. Then whenever I'm in water I get this terrible urge to cry as if I'm missing a big part of me, it's so weird I hate it, if only I could remember his name that's all I'd need to find him. Anyways I think I...I...AAAAHHHCHOOOO! *sniffle* I think I need to get out of this tub already the waters getting cold and I'm all pruney.

*Knock knock* "Chihiro how long are you going to be in that tub? I know you're feeling under the weather but you still need to go to school! Breakfast is on the table, I'll see you later on tonight."

I stare at the door with my tongue stuck out and eyes squinted. I know I have to go to school, trust me I KNOW. I haven't missed a single day, ever. Not even when I had a fever or when we came back from our last trip at three in the morning. I sit for another minute in rebelliance, stand up, grab my towel and start to dry off. It's only 6:45 am, I don't have to be at school until 7:30 and it only takes me seven minutes to get there (we literally live across the street from my school) so I don't know why shes complaining. Dads already left for work, poor guy has to BE at work at six in the morning.

I walk into my room and open my closet door. There hanging is my grey uniform. Grey cardigan with the schools crest on the left side, a white button up shirt underneath, a grey skirt that reaches just above my knees, and grey knee high socks. Are these people color blind or something? Their excuse is "grey is efficient, grey is reliable, grey is organized." Yeah and boooorrringgg! At least my old school let us dress however we wanted on Fridays, not here though. I'm not even supposed to be wearing my hair-tie, I wear a black one over it to try and cover it up, thankfully I haven't been caught yet. The last girl who wore something _crazy_ (which was a bracelet that had a single charm on it) was forced to hand it over to the administrator. It was a gift from her sick grandmother and despite the admin hearing this he still threw it in the garbage. He said "If it meant that much to you you shouldn't have brought it to school." She ran out of the room crying, apparently her parents sided with the school and she was forced to part with it and move on. Bunch of jerks.

I put on my grey uniform, put my hair up in a ponytail and head downstairs. The _breakfast_ that mama left on the table was a slice of toast with butter and a banana, just once I wish I could have a REAL breakfast but papa says I'll only burn the house down if I cook for myself. I grab the toast and banana, throw my bag over my shoulder and head out the door. The sky was as clear as can be and the temperature was beautiful! Warm with a cool breeze, my favorite. I close my eyes and inhale, the air is so fresh I wish I could be out here forever. Goosebumps form on my arms from the warm sun touching my skin. I open my eyes again to see some kids in my class walking towards the school building, I would wave but what's the point? All it would do is lengthen my walk to school, lengthen my day, and I always tried to make school go by as fast as possible. I lock the door behind me and start to walk down the road where the proper cross-walk is. It's only two houses down to the left, as I walk I look over to my left. In between the houses you can see a hill, at the bottom of that hill is a tree with little shrine houses. Mama told me little spirits live in them but I've never seen anything like that. I remember the day we drove down that road, it was so bizarre. If there weren't even any signs to indicate that there was a dead end or anything back there. Sometimes I ask mama and papa about what was over there and all they reply with is "You were there Chihiro, you should know." but I don't know. All I remember is us walking into the old train station and then...the rest is really blurry. Something about a river and food, maybe we had lunch by a river? I don't know...

I get to the cross walk, look both ways, and cross. Two girls walking beside me laugh and chat about which boy in their class has a nicer butt. Who cares? Like, seriously? I really wanted to shove them into traffic but my mind told me it wouldn't turn out so well. So, I kept my hands to myself and tried to ignore them. I enter my school building and head to my classroom, on the way there I notice a familiar face. A face I hoped would not recognize MY face. Nope, oh God, here he comes.

"Hey Chihiro! What's up?" Says a rather handsome boy. He's tall with a nicely built body, nice face. He's tan, dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. His white smile could blind someone with sunglasses. His name? Daichi Asai. The dream man of every single girl in my school, good grades, good looks, wealthy family and hes in almost every club you can think of. He's even got his own car (which is very impressive to all the girls for some reason). So why do I despise him so much? You'll see in a minute.

"Good morning Asai San." I roll my eyes and continue to walk. I feel something grab my arm and yank me. 'Here we go' I think to myself.

"Where are you going so fast Chi? And what's with this Asai san crap? I told you to use my first name." Daichi says while pulling me close to him and wrapping his **unwanted** arm around me. I try to shove him off but he only pulls me in closer. "Come on Chi, I said I was sorry about last time. Plus it was just a small kiss,why can't you get over it?" He says while pulling my face closer to his. I snap and shove him HARD against the wall, while he was too shocked to move I took my chance and leaned in close to him.

"Listen here, I don't like you. We are not friends, this is not how friends treat each other. Do not call me 'Chi', do not touch me. I don't care if it was just a _small kiss_ , it was my first and I was saving it for someone special, someone who is not you. You took something important to me and I will never forgive you for that. You want me to even consider treating you like a fellow human being? Then stay away from me. Please, just leave me alone." With that I take a step back and continue on my way to class. Looks like I've caused a bit of a scene by the number of people watching. I can hear a few whispering

"no wonder she has no friends"

"yeah she's always so cold to anyone who comes close to her"

"well I think he deserved it, I mean I don't want a guy touching me without asking"

"yeah but I mean it's Daichi kun, I'd kill for him to even glance at me by accident!"

And with that note I walk into my classroom, take my seat by the window and start to daydream.

*Back outside with Daichi*

"Wow dude she's a lot stronger than she looks?" Says Kiba, Daichis closest friend. "Looks like your hopes on having Chihiro be your girlfriend are crushed now huh?" He says laughing. Daichi straightens his tie and jacket "No way dude, a girl like that you don't come across everyday. She just needs a little more help in seeing what she's missing out on." Kiba glances over to his friend "You made her kiss you and that didn't help, what makes you think putting in MORE force is going to help you in this situation?" Daichi stops in front of the classroom door peering through the window. He sees Chihiro daydreaming out the window and gives a smirk. "Because, girls like her don't even know what they want, so you gotta make them choose something. And I'm going to make her choose me, whether she wants to or not." Kiba rolls his eyes knowing his friend is going off the deep end. "Dai, do you even know what her favorite color is? Or her birthday? Why are you so hooked on a girl you know nothing about?" Daichi puts his arm around Kiba laughs "Kiba, Kiba, don't you know she's the prettiest girl in this school? Hell, in this town even! I mean I'll admit when she first came here boy was she an ugly duckling. But now her hair is longer, she got taller, her body is out of this world and her brown eyes seemed to have gotten bigger over the years. She's like any guys dream girl! I just have to have her, plus her grades aren't bad meaning she's smart and that's also a plus I guess?" Daichi releases Kiba and walks over to his seat in the back of the class, Kiba sits besides him and scratches his head "You know dude, looks aren't everything in a girl. Girls have persona-" "Yeah yeah whatever I know, just let me do my thing." Daichi interrupts Kiba and puts his head down, with one eye closed and one eye open he watches Chihiro from afar. "Alright man, just don't say I didn't try to knock some sense into you." Kiba turns to talk to some girls who just walked into the class.

*Back with Chihiro*

"Such a beautiful day and we have to spend it inside." I quietly say to myself. Just then our teacher walks in to begin class. We all stand, greet him and take our seats again. Hiro Sensei starts going down the list for roll call.

"Saito" Here!

"Nakaruma" Here.

"Tanaka" Yes here.

"Sato" Here!

"Okamoto" Here sensei!

"Ogino" "Here!" I shout, he looks at me for a second longer, squints his eyes a bit then goes back to the list. What was that about? Once hes finished roll call he goes on to our lessons for the day. Since I have no life I already know what were going over, I studied it last night. I study this stuff every night that way if I daydream during class it wont affect my grades. I'd much rather learn on my own then have to listen to the teacher explain the same problem forty times because one person doesn't understand. I slightly turn my head towards the window and start to think to myself. Realizing that everyone else but me is taking notes I turn back to my empty notebook and start to doodle. At least it will _look_ like I'm paying attention. I start drawing what comes out to be a poorly done dragon. I've always had a fascination with dragons every since we moved here, all I draw are dragons, my pillow case has a dragon on it, I even have a few plush dragons on my bed. They make me feel...almost safe for some reason. As if their watching over me, silly, I know they're not real and dragons don't exist but how cool would it be to meet a real dragon? One can only dream though.

*Four hours of doodles later*

I glance up at the clock to noticed its about time for lunch, I close my book and pack my stuff up. Sensei dismisses us and I walk towards the door, just as I'm about to walk through he calls me over to his desk. What now? -_-

I approach him and patiently wait for him to finish writing on the board. He puts down his chalk and turns to me with a serious face. "Ogino Chihiro, you know our schools policy don't you?" I raise an eyebrow, nod, and wait for him to continue. "Good, then you already know why that hairband of yours is not permitted?" Now HE raised an eyebrow. My eyes widen, how could he have seen it? I always cover it every mor-...Fuck now I remember. I left the black band on the sink, mama distracted me so I must have forgot to put it on. "I'm very sorry Sensei, I didn't even realize I was wearing it, please don't take it awa-" I get cut off by, he raises his hand to stop my rambling. "Chihiro you are the top female student in my class, you don't disrupt things and you seem like a model student. If you had been like the other girls in my class I wouldn't think twice of tossing it away; but you're not. I will give you until the end of lunch to remove it, okay? But this is the only time I can be lenient with you, next time I will be forced to treat you as I would any other student, understood?" He sits down in his chair dismissing me. I bow to him "Thank you sensei, it means a lot to me that you would give me a second chance." With that I turn and walk out of the room toward the lunch hall.

That was a close one, I can't risk getting caught again. I'll have to stop at home and grab the black hairband but first, lunch! I'm starving!

*Outside the lunchroom*

I sit down under a tree and pull out my lunch, some plain onigiri with veggies on the side. Not the best lunch out there but at least its food. I sit quietly and enjoy the breeze, lunch is only thirty minutes long and it takes me about seven minutes to get home from school and seven to come back so I have only about ten minutes to eat before I should head out just to be safe. Notice a shadow over my body and I look up. Daichi! Hooray just who I wanted to see! The guy who cannot take a damn hint apparently! He's standing next to me just staring, then sits down besides me.

"What do you want Asai? I'm eating and I would prefer to not lose my appetite." He leans closer to me and I lean away from him looking the other way. "Come on Chi don't be like that, I just wanted to spend my lunch time with the prettiest girl in the whole school. Is that so bad?" I snap my head back towards him "Yes, yes it is when the _prettiest girl in school_ doesn't want you near her, so why don't you go off with some of your other friends." I notice his face get serious, very serious. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before, then I get a bad feeling in my chest. I look around to realize there is no one around, we're completely alone. Sensing an awkward situation I stand up to leave, he pulls me back down to the floor. "Chihiro, I want to talk to you. Please." He says in a deeper than usual voice. I put my head down and nod, I know he's stronger then me, I know I wouldn't be able to get away so I might as well just hear him out.

"Chihiro, I like you. I REALLY like you, why won't you give me a chance? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I only did it because I wanted you to notice me as more than a friend. I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me, promise. You just gotta give me a chance, so please? Be my girlfriend?" His hand is still holding down my arm so I am unable to move away from him. My voice is a little shaky at first but I soon find my strength again.

"Daichi...I'm sorry but...I can't be your girlfriend. You're just not the one for me, I'm sure you're a good guy but I simply don't have those kind of feelings towards you. Do you understand?" For the first time ever I actually look into his eye sincerely. I mean the boy is being real with me for once, the least I can do is try to be nice about rejecting him. I feel the grip on my arm loosen but then tighten. What is he thinking? His face is emotionless, I can't read him right now. Then he smiles for a second and says "Are you sure about your decision Chi?" I nod my head. I wish I wouldn't have done that. I should have played along, lied to him until I was somewhere safe. His eyes narrow and his smile disappears. He pushes me to the ground and holds me down with his lower body laying against mine. What the hell is going on?! "Daichi? What are you doing?! Get off of me!" I try to push him off but damn is he heavy.

"Shut up." He says looking into my eyes with an emotionless face. "I tried to help you understand but now I guess I'm going to have to make you understand." At that moment he start to open my cardigan and unbutton my white undershirt. "Daichi stop! You said you were a nice guy, remember?!" He then stops in his tracks and puts his hand to my face, caressing it softly. He leans in to my ear and whispers "Yeah, when you get to know me, but you chose to _not_ know me." He then reaches for my ponytail and pulls it back forcing me to expose my neck to him, he starts to lick me from my earlobe down to my collarbone. With his right hand he has managed to get my first two buttons undone, the top of my bra now exposed he leaves me shirt alone and starts to trail down towards my skirt. Tears form in my eyes as I feel him lift the soft cotton material that rested on my legs, I can't believe this is happening. I knew Daichi was a jerk but I never thought he was capable of this. The late bell rings meaning everyone is already back in class and the sudden realization comes to my mind that I can't escape, no one is coming to save me, everyone is inside and we are all alone out here. I close my eyes to try and forget about the horrifying situation I am currently in, all I see is darkness. I feel Daichi tug at my panties before my entire body does numb, he stole my first kiss and now he is going to steal my virginity as well. I can feel like my mind start to drift off into a blank state, I pretty much become a lifeless doll, I don't even bother fighting back anymore. He won. As tears fall down my cheeks I beg for forgiveness, but not to my parents or to God. I beg for the forgiveness from the one I love, he was supposed to be my first everything and now he will be forced to only come in second for the rest of my life. "Please forgive me, please don't hate me, please understand how sorry I am..." I think to myself then...I hear something odd. A muffled voice, I can't make it out at first but it gets louder, and louder, and louder! Suddenly..."Chihiro!" I hear a familiar voice cry out, at that moment my eyes shoot open and I find the inner strength to practically throw Daichi off of me. I quickly stand up and gather my things "Where are you going you crazy bitch?!" I hear Daichi yell as I run towards the school building. I button my shirt back up and try to fix my hair as best as I can before quickly opening the door to my classroom. Everyone turns their heads to watch me as I speed walk up to my teachers desk. "Ogino! Where have you been?! Do you realize what time it is? Not only are you late but you barge into my classroom and interrupt my lecture!" Sensei Hiro roars (If there is one thing everyone knows about Sensei Hiro it's that he hates tardiness and when someone interrupts his lecture). "I'm sorry Sensei but Daichi was-" I'm suddenly cut off. "I don't care what you and Daichi were doing, this is a school not a playground do you understand me? There is no reason for you to act this way." He pauses and notices my hair. "I gave you a second chance and yet you still managed to show up in my classroom with that hairband?" He says in an oddly calm voice. I realize I am still wearing my hair-tie and quickly remove it "I apologize Hiro Sensei, I did not realize-" Once again I am cut off. "First you come into class with an item that is clearly against dress code, you then come in again LATE I might add; wearing said item, disrupt my class, and I of coarse I did hear about your little incident outside of my room earlier this morning. Caused quite a scene. I'm sorry but you're going to have to be sent to the principles office for this." He turns to continue his lecture, "But Sensei you don't understand!" The chalk breaks against the board. "To the office NOW Ogino!" I turn to walk out of the room but before I can make it out he stops me. "Before you leave though I will need you hairband please." I freeze in my steps, pull my glittering hair-tie out of my pocket and turn towards Hiro Sensei. "Please don't take it Sensei, it might just be a hair-tie but it does mean a great deal to me." I hold the hair-tie closer to my heart which I can feel is racing. Sensei Hiro walks up to me and puts his hand out quietly waiting for me to hand over my most valued possession. I shake my head and close my eyes, I can't hand this over, I know I will never see it again if I do. This is my only connection to the boy whose name I do not know, I can't part with it, I _won't_ part with it! "Ogino Chihiro! I am your Sensei, now give me the hairband!" Hiro yells before reaching out and grabbing it from my hands. We almost begin a tug of war fight over the pink elastic band before...*snap* It rips right before my eyes...Half of it in Senseis hands, half of it in mine my once cherished hair-tie now ripped in half, all I have now is a shred of what I once loved. I look up at Hiro Sensei who is still enraged by my actions. Tears form in my eyes as I look around the classroom. Everyone is gossiping and staring at me as if I'm some kind of freak, I overhear one girl say "Why can't she just be normal like everyone else? Just trying to get attention I bet."

This is not how my life is supposed to be. Why do I always have to lose what I love?! Why can't I just be happy for a change?! First mama and papa forget about me, I forget about the boy I love, I'm pretty much raped by Daichi(because I blacked out I really don't know how far he went..) and now my only memory of happiness is torn to pathetic shreds. The clouds outside get grey and the light dims inside the classroom. Anxiety gets the better of me and I have no choice but to run, just run away from this agonizing pain. The pain I feel in my chest, that never goes away, never lessens. As fast as I can I dart towards the door and run down the hall, I can hear Sensei Hiro yelling for me to return before I turn the corner at the end of the hall and everything goes silent. Most people would have stopped there but I kept going, out the hall, down the stairs, into the courtyard, and through the front gates. I couldn't stop running, I didn't even know where I was going, I simply listened to my instincts and let my legs direct me. I turn right outside of the school and continue running as fast as I could, it got darker and darker. A few raindrops hit the top of my head and before I knew it, it was pouring like never before. I squeezed my eyes shut, I just wanted to disappear, to get away from everything and never come back. I get about a block down the road and finally stop to catch my breath and look around. From across the street I can see in between two houses...The hill with the shrines at the bottom. Without even looking I cross the street, run between the two houses and start to make my way down the hill but I didn't realize how much it had been raining, the soil had turned to mud and I slipped. I slide the entire way down completely soaking my uniform in mud, my hair has dirt and grass in it and one of my shoes fell off during the fall. I lay there at the bottom of the hill for a moment debating whether or not I should even bother getting up. I finally decide to stand after a few minutes, I can see the little houses just a few meters away and I slowly limp over. I notice my ankle is hurting pretty bad but honestly at this point I don't even care. I sit in front of the shrine houses letting the rain pour down on me. I tilt my head down and feel the rain pour through my long hair making it cover my face. I continue to cry and cry, why did this happen to me? I didn't deserve it or at least I don't think I did, did I once do something terrible that I don't remember? Have I ever hurt someone so badly to bring this onto my life? I want to be taken away from this life, I want that special someone to come and take me away, to give me a sign on what to do next. Frustrated I lift my face to the heavens and yell "Please! If you can hear me, help me! I don't know where you are or if you can hear me but...tell me...tell me WHAT TO DO!" Just then I feel a huge gust of wind blow, so powerful it tosses me over to my left. I fall over onto my hands and look forward "The dirt road..." I think to myself. I manage to get on my feet and take a few steps closer to the road entrance. It's dark and full of trees and bushes, who knows what could be hiding in there? I hesitate for a moment but then feel it again, only stronger this time. The gust of wind, it almost feels as if its trying to drag me in. I wipe my tears to help me see better and begin to slowly limp into the woods, holding on to ever tree trunk I pass to help me keep my footing. I walk for a while and start to feel like there is no end to this road, every time I want to give up and turn back the same gust of wind pushes me forward. For some reason I can't help but feel like I am being watched but it's probably just the creepy feeling of being in the dark woods by myself.

Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be uploaded soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked chapter one enough to keep reading! Once again I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in this story!

Lemon alerts, lemon alerts everywhere!

I finally see what I think is the end of the road, it's a tall red building with a hallway leading inside...Oh wait! This was the old train station! If my memory serves me right there was a bench inside, it would be nice to get out of this rain and rest my legs. I reach the entrance and look down the see the small statue on my right side. It's covered in moss and has a few cracks on it, it has obviously like me, seen better days. My crying might have gone down to a sniffle every now and then, but my ankle is almost to the point of excruciating pain, I stumble into the dusty station and practically throw myself on the old bench. I stare at the ceiling and listen to the noises around me, the rain has calmed down to a light drizzle and I can hear birds start to chirp again. I close my eyes to rest for a few minutes but when I open them again its almost sundown. I sit up startled, forgetting where I am, I look around and start to calm back down. "Oh yeah..." I say as I remember the past hours of my day "I was really hoping it would all just be a dream." I reach into my pocket and pull out the shred of a hair-tie I have left and place it on my chest. Laying there I get the same odd feeling of being watched but seriously who wouldn't feel like that being in an old abandoned train station?

I finally decide to sit up and allow my hair-tie fall onto my lap,I look over to my right and I see a small fountain with some water in it, I manage to walk over and clean my face. "I can't stay here forever...But I don't know where to go. If I go home I'll have to explain to mama and papa and I KNOW they will not believe me or understand. But I have no money, no friends, no where else to go.." I look over to my left towards the entrance of the building, then to my right towards the exit that continues into a field. "If I go left, I'll end up home...but if I go right, I'll...Find nothing and no one." Another gust of wind hits me, although this time its gentle, almost as if it's trying to hug me and comfort me. Just then the comforting feeling is gone as I notice headlights coming down the road. At first I wonder if maybe someone is lost, or maybe it's someone looking for me? A police car maybe? Doubt it, they'd have their sirens on. But then I feel every last hair on my neck stand on its end, I know that car. "Please God in the sky, please don't let it be who I think it is." Out of fear I start to walk backwards towards the stations exit. The car parks, the lights turn off, driver door opens and a tall figure emerges from inside. "Chihiro! Where are you?!" Daichi is standing outside the train station.

I quicken my pace without turning around, I want to make sure he doesn't come in here. My heart is pound, how the hell did he know I was here? Has he been watching me this entire time?! I see him walk closer to the entrance "Screw this" I think to myself. I'm not taking chances, I turn around and try to run but my ankle gives me a painful reminder that running is not a real option. I guess he heard me take off cause he quickly went inside the station and started calling my name again, this time with frustration. I limp as fast as I can through the field, trying to avoid every rock and hole along the way. I start to panic, should I yell for help? Would there even be anyone to hear me? What is he going to do if he catches me? I look back to see Daichi at the station exit looking out, he's skimming the field then suddenly his eyes narrow. He found me. "Chi! Where are you going? Wait up!" He yells in a sarcastically friendly voice and starts to run after me. Now my heart is REALLY pounding "Fuck, fuck, fuck what do I do?!" The wind pushes me forward and something inside of me says 'just get past the river, you'll be safe'. "River?" I think to myself "There is no damn river! I only see rocks up ahead! How the hell am I supposed to climb over them?!" I keep going, I can feel Daichi getting closer.

I reach the rocks and quickly but carefully climb over them, it hurts so bad but I have to get across, I scrape my knee against one rock and my elbow against another. I feel blood running down my arm but I'm forced to ignore it for now. "I have to get across." I keep telling myself over and over, I look back and see Daichi only about fifteen feet behind me. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I scream with tears forming in my eyes. Right when the first tear is about to fall, I make it. I'm finally across the rocks the only place to go now is forward up some old steps. It's odd even in this situation I can't help but feel as if I know my way around here, I go as fast as my legs will let me up the steps. I finally get a break because Daichi slipped on one of the rocks and fell, some distance grows between us and I take it as a blessing and move forward. I'm now in what appears to be a large market? There are shops everywhere but they're all closed, no one in sight. Despite all the different back roads and alleys my mind tells me to follow the main road, so just keep going. I notice a large red building coming up ahead and the wind begins to pick up almost as if I'm being drawn to it. The closer I get to the building the stronger the wind blows, just as I am about to reach a red cross bridge my body gives out. I have to stop and breathe. I put my hands on my knees and breathe heavily, I look forward to examine the bridge, its made of wood and is pretty wide. It leads up the the big red building which I can now recognize as a bath house. I catch my breath and stand back up but just as I'm about to take my first step onto the bridge something catches my attention. "Finally. I finally got you." I turn around to see a worn out and tired Daichi, he has a few scrapes on his arms and hands and he's covered in sweat. His shirt is a bit torn and full of dirt. I take a step back and he takes two steps forward, slowly he comes closer and closer to me as I begin to freeze up. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" He says finally approaching me, I stay silent. I'd rather not know, I'd rather not have him here, I'd rather not be in this situation. "I came to take you home." He says reaching out for my hand, I pull back just in time for his hand to only graze mine. I guess this hurt his pride or something because now he _really_ seemed upset. He takes a moment to settle out of his shock and comes even closer to me, he's now only inches from my face. "Let's get one thing straight Chihiro." He reaches up and entangles his fingers in my hair...then he pulls down. Hard. I was already struggling to stand but now with his force I'm pulled to the ground like a rag doll. I start to cry and he leans towards me "I'm going to have you whether you like it or not. I'm going to MAKE you like it whether you want to or not. I just spent half an hour following your dumb ass through this stupid town so the least you can do is show me a little bit of respect. Right?!" He yanks my hair again, I'm now on my hands and knees in front of him. Tears continue to pour down my face, I can't stop asking myself the same question over and over again, why? What did I do to deserve this? Diaichi pulls my hair causing me to expose my neck to him, he leans down and licks it all the way down to my collarbone. "You taste so good Chi, I can only imagine how you must feel." He says as he pulls my hair even further back pretty much tossing me backwards onto the wooden bridge. I try immediately try to get up but he was too quick, in an instant he was holding me down with every ounce of his body, one of his hands were gripping both my wrists above my head. He doesn't unbutton my shirt this time, he simply rips it open exposing my chest to him. I can feel his dirty fingers sliding my skirt up, I've never felt more filthy in my entire life. I try and scream for help but he forces his mouth onto mine to try and keep me quiet.

I just want to scream at the top of my lungs but I can't even do that. I can't run, I can't scream, I'm not even strong enough to push him off of me. "I'm pathetic, I'm probably going to die out here." I think to myself "No one will find me out here. Hell, he could just toss me off this bridge once he's finished and that will be it. No one will ever find me, I doubt anyone would even miss me though..." I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel Daichi tugging at my panties. I try to kick him off of me but he's using his legs to keep mine help down. I manage to break free from his mouth for a split second and I use that second wisely. At the top of my lungs I scream "HELP ME PLEASE!" I almost couldn't even get 'please' out before he covered my mouth again. Although something strange did happen, immediately after my scream I saw something in the sky, it was shining...and flying? Maybe it was an airplane but...it really didn't look like one, I'm puzzled for a moment but regain my thoughts once I feel my panties actually sliding off of my legs. "Fuck." I think to myself but to my surprise...Daichi stops? He takes some of his weight off of me and stares into my eyes. "Did he change his mind? Is he letting me go? Oh God please let this be true." I think to myself. I'm completely frozen, I have no idea whether he's letting me go or about to slice my throat. I've never been so terrified in my life, he's completely psychotic. I have no idea how to read him.

"Chihiro, I will give you one last chance. Be my girlfriend and I'll let you go, if not…" He then places his member right at my entrance and rubs it to show me how serious he really is. I take a moment and think "If I say yes only God knows what he'll do to me in the future, what if it's worse than this?! But if I say no…" All of the sudden anger fills within me, I'm no longer scared or sad but flat out pissed the fuck off. I feel a ball of fire come from the pit of my stomach into my chest, I become so infuriated that my vision becomes blurry. I finally focus back on Diachis face and give him a small smile. "Dai." I say in a sweet loving quiet voice. "Yes?" He responds with a smirk. I lean in close to his face to where we're only millimeters apart, almost brushing my lips against his, I can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Go fuck yourself."

I say in the sweetest tone possible, I see his smirk fall and anger take over. "Stupid bitch!" He yells at the top of his lungs, I see him pull his hand back about to slap my face. I close my eyes awaiting the pain to strike me but...nothing. I open one eye and see...an angel? No it's a...boy!? He's standing behind Daichi holding his arm back keeping it from striking me. I can see fire in his eyes, no like literally fire in his eyes and his mouth is steaming for some reason. He's tall and very pale, his hair is a very dark shade of Jade and he's wearing some kind of old school Kimono? I think? Everything is still for a moment, no one even dared to breathe. He stares at Daichi with eyes that could kill a man but then glances over at me for a second. Odd, for that brief second that we made eye contact I could see the flames in his eyes die out almost as if seeing me instinctively calmed him. He looks back at Daichi and finally breaks the silence. "That's enough." Simple choice of words but holy damn, the power in his voice could have shook mountains. Just as Daichi was opening his mouth to say something BAM! The mysterious boy knees Daichi right in the face with all his strength! I'm pretty sure that broke Daichis nose because it immediately started to pour out blood. "What the fuck is your problem dude?" Daichi says holding his nostrils closed with one hand to try and hold in some of the blood. "This has nothing to do with you so go piss off before I really get mad!" Daichi pushes off of me to stand up, he gets right in the boys face. "Or do you want to get your ass kicked or something?" Daichi shoves the green haired boy and laughs. The boy simply stares at Daichi not moving a single muscle, I don't even think he has blinked yet?! The mysterious boy takes a deep breath and finally after what seemed like an awkward eternity blinks. (Jesus finally he blinks, that was really weirding me out for a while) "Look" The boy starts in a calm voice. "Leave Chihiro alone, it will be in your best interest. I promise." He puts extra emphasis on his promise but wait…. "How did he know my name?" I suddenly realize that this whole time Daichi hasn't said my entire name. "Who in the hell is this guy?!" Finally my thoughts get the better of me. "Hey!" I yell to my mysterious savior. "You called me Chihiro, that's my name! How do you know my name? Have we met before?!" He then turns to me and smirks, gives out a small chuckle and says "I have known you since you were very small." He then turns back to Daichi with a serious face. "Let her go, now." He says, I can see the fire sparking in his eyes again. Daichi looks at him, then at me, back again at him and laughs. "What are you going to do, kill me? HA! What a waste of time." He walks back over towards me and grabs my hair pulling me up. "Why would you waste so much effort over this….this...TRASH!" He yanks me by my hair practically throwing me to the side and as if that wasn't enough he spits on me. YEAH HE ACTUALLY FUCKING SPIT ON ME WTF?!

I'm kind of grateful that he did though because it triggered something. Not in me, but in the boy. He mumbles something too quiet to understand and looks down to the floor, fists clenched so hard you can see his veins popping out. "What was that?" Daichi yells. "Did I trigger something in you? Was it this perhaps?" He grabs my hair again and tosses me once again. This time hurting more than the last I let out a painful cry. I guess that set him over the edge because in less than a blink (Like literally I blinked and it all happened) he was standing in front of me with Daichis neck in his clenching fist. His mouth was smoking again and fire had completely taken over his eyes, I could see the hairs on his neck standing up. "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?!" He screams at the top of his lungs. His fingernails are...growing? Turning into what look like claws, even his teeth are forming into fangs. What is this guy a werewolf or something?! I can do nothing but remain still watching the entire scene unfold. "YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO HURT THE ONE THING IN THIS LIFE THAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME?! MAY HEAVEN HAVE SOME MERCY ON YOUR DISGUSTING SOUL BECAUSE HELL KNOWS I WON'T!" His nails are drawing blood at this point and I know if I don't do something he'll kill Daichi within seconds.

"P-please…" I manage to quietly mumble out. He stops and glances over at me waiting for me to continue. "Please… I know he's a terrible person but…" I can feel my emotions coming over me and I start to cry like a baby. "But I just can't handle this anymore. I can't handle anymore pain, anymore fear. I know he's a piece of shit but… I'm safe now, you're here so I'm safe now. Please don't kill him." My cries could probably be heard from a mile away, today is just too much. I can't control my emotions anymore, I need to break down, I need this day to be over already, I can't do this anymore. "Chihiro…" The green haired boy gently says, his voice is so soothing. Almost like the embrace of a warm breeze or the when you first feel the sunlight on your skin. I don't know what it was exactly but the way he said my name almost stopped my sobbing completely. It actually made my heart skip a beat...and the way he looks into my eyes as if he's happy and sad at the same time. There is so much mystery to this boy and yet I feel like I know everything about him. "Chihiro, close your eyes and count to ten backwards." He says calmly, I nod my head, close my eyes and begin to count.

10… My breathing goes back to normal.

9… I can feel my nerves starting to relax.

8… The last tear falls down my cheek.

7… 6… 5

4… Who exactly is this guy and when will I be able to find out?

3… Why does he calm my soul so much?

2… It's weird I have no idea who he is but…

1… All I want right now is to be in his…

*Gasp* I jump at the feeling of something embracing me. I don't even need to open my eyes. This feeling, this touch I know it. I reach my arms around him and tightly squeeze onto him. "It will all be alright, I promise." He whispers into my ear and lightly kisses me right underneath my left earlobe. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever. I swear to you on my life." He squeezes me tighter, I can feel his hand stroking the back of my head. "You've gone through so much in only a few hours, you're so strong and so brave. I know you have so many question but for right now…" I feel his hand move from the back of my head to the top of it, I feel a slight tingly sensation and start to feel really drowsy. "Right now you need to rest, so sleep my precious butterfly. I promise when you wake all will be revealed." My eyes begin to close, darkness consumes me and sleep takes me as its prisoner. I fall asleep right in his arms and for the first time since I can remember… I'm at peace.

Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be posted soon! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 to come soon my loves

Disclaimer, I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters in this story ❤ Enjoy~

I open my eyes and I'm completely surrounded by darkness. I look down to see that I am in fact floating in darkness but for some reason I'm not afraid. In fact, I'm the complete opposite. I've never felt so calm in my entire life, am I dead? Is this what death feels like? Suddenly a strange voice comes from the distance, it's faint but audible. It keeps saying "sin". It's the voice of a woman, she sounds pretty young. Then another voice calling out the same word, "sin". This one sounds more like an old man, then another of an older woman, another woman, and….a baby? The voices start to get louder and louder continuously repeating the same word over and over again. I place my hands over my ears to muffle the voices. "SIN, SIN, SIN!" I finally break and scream at the top of my lungs. Flashbacks of the past few hours run through my head, how I was attacked, almost rapped, how I was violated. "It's not my fault! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't run away!" I plead with the voices. "SIN!" is the last thing I hear before a blinding white light consumes everything around me.

I open my eyes, there's sunlight hitting my face. "It was just a dream? Thank goodness". I look around to find myself in a huge bed, the sheets are bright red with gold stitching. The walls are also a royal shade of red with a gold design sweeping across every inch. The curtains are gold and any furniture in sight is made of a very dark wood. They room has a very elegant feel to it, almost fit for a king. I sit up in the bed, rubbing my eyes wondering if should stay and pretend to be asleep or get up and walk around. I slide over to the edge of the bed and dangle my feet off the edge. The bed had to have been at least three feet off the ground, I touch my feet to the floor and realize it's old, very cold…. I look down and realize my socks are missing as well as every other article of clothing I previously had on. I let out a loud screech and frantically look around the room for my clothes. Thankfully I am not running around naked, whoever removed my clothes had changed me into a white silky nightgown. It wasn't too tight, but form fitting. The material ended just above my knees and was being held up by two soft straps resting on my shoulders. I will admit that the feeling of silk on my skin was a luxury I had never experienced and did feel very nice but I wanted **my** clothes back. After searching for a few minutes I give up and sit back on the bed. I begin to hear footsteps from outside the room coming closer. I quickly slide back under the covers and close my eyes, hopefully whoever is coming will think I'm asleep and leave. I hear a quiet knock on the door and after a few seconds the door opens slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut and try not move. The footsteps get closer and closer until I can sense the figure standing right besides me, my heart begins to pound. I feel a soft hand stroke my head a few times and the mysterious figure gives out a sigh, turns and leave the room closing the door behind them. I give it a few seconds before I open my eyes, immediately I notice a note on the nightstand besides me, it says "Chihiro". I sit up and carefully open the note. 

"When you are ready, come to the office. Fifth room down, on your right. Take your time, I'll be waiting for you there."

I check the back of the note to see if there is a name or a signature but nothing. I place the note back down and jump to my feet. Normally I would be wondering how bizarre the whole situation is but considering what has happened within the last 24 hours, nothing is really surprising me at this point. I hesitantly grab the door handle, it was gold and felt cold as ice. I slowly open it and peek outside. An empty hallway with high ceilings, stone floor, and mirrors covering almost every wall greet me as I take my first step outside my chambers. I walk down and start to count the doors.

5 "Everything in the hall looks pretty expensive, I probably shouldn't touch anything."

4 "I wonder whatever happened with that boy last night…"

3 "I wonder what mama and papa are doing right now? Or if they even realize I'm gone."

2 "I know I have to go back home eventually but… right now I honestly don't want to."

1 "But I can't stay here either, I don't even know where HERE is exactly or who brought me."

I stand in front of the door wondering whether or not I should go inside. "The note did tell me to come here, but what if I'm in trouble? Or this is just some kind of setup and I'm actually in danger right now?! What if this is what they want me to do?! Technically I WAS kidnapped so why am I doing what they tell me to do?!" All of the sudden the door opens, only slightly but it does in fact open on its own. A warm light is coming from inside the room, maybe a fire place? I build up the courage to open the door slowly and poke my head inside to scope out the area. It's a room similar to the one I woke up in, red walls with a gold design, dark furniture, and gold curtains. I take a step inside and quietly make my way into the room closing the door behind me. "Hello?" I say into the open air, no one seems to be present. I raise my voice this time "Hello! I got a note telling me to come to this room." still nothing. I take a deep breath and decide to walk around the room and investigate, maybe find out who's room this is. I walk over to a rather large desk and start to open the drawers, there's nothing but a bunch of papers and documents. No names or addresses, strange. I close the drawers and further examine the room. I was right about one thing, there is in a fact a fire going on the other end of the room. I walk over and have a seat of the ground with my knees to my chest. The warm fire is so comforting, it almost makes me want to fall back asleep. I close my eyes for a brief moment and clear my mind, it's been so chaotic lately it's nice to just relax for a little and try to regain my sanity.

"I see you're awake."

I instantly jump to my feet and turn around, at first my heart was racing but as soon as I saw where the voice was coming from a sense of relief came over me. "You…" I say quietly as I watch the mysterious boy close the door behind him and walk over to the desk taking a seat. The whole time he never bothered to even glance over at me. "You're the boy from last night" I say taking a step closer to the desk. "You saved me, why?" I take another step closer, "What is your name? And where am I? How long was I asleep?" with every question I get closer and closer yet he still doesn't look at me. At this point I'm standing just a couple of feet from him but he continues to turn his face further away, he's pretty much making it a point to NOT look at me. "And why won't you look at me?!" I slam my hand on the desk out of frustration. A moment of silence goes by before he turns his face towards me, his eyes are completely shut but his skin is bright red.

"You're um...w-wearing a n-nightgown…" He stutters out. I look down and realize I'm still wearing the pretty revealing nightgown with nothing underneath. I scream and cover myself in the heavy golden curtains. "Sorry… But there was nothing for me to change into, my clothes were nowhere to be found when I woke up." I myself begin to blush a little bit. 'I will say this much though' I think to myself, 'At least he's a gentleman'. "You can open your eyes now, I'm hiding behind the curtain" I awkwardly say while turning an even deeper shade of red. The boy opens his eyes and rests them upon mine, he gives out a small smile and begins to even laugh a little at the awkward situation. I let out a few chuckles too before silence comes over us again, after what felt like an eternity he stands up and gets close to me...VERY close, like inches from my face close. Staring deep into his eyes I can see both sorrow and relief at the same time, they're so deep, it almost feels as if they're sucking me in. "I'm sorry." He whispers while placing both his hands on my arms. "F-for what?" I begin to feel very nervous, not scared, nervous. Normally I would hate having a guy this close to me especially with what happened yesterday. But this feeling is different from what I felt with Daichi, it's not fear it's...I don't even know. "For what I'm about to do…" He says as he leans closer to me and embraces me in his arms tightly. His eyes get larger as he leans in closer, I can feel his heart beating inside his chest and I'm sure he can feel mine pounding. He brushes his lips against mine and my body turns weak, just as I'm about to fall under his spell I whisper "Please, just tell me your name". I close my eyes and his voice fills my ears, my mind, even my soul. " My name…is….Hak-" "HAKU!?" Someone yells from outside the room. I feel his body tense up and then calm back down, he backs up a few inches and puts his head down. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" He says with anger, the boy then looks back up into my eyes and smiles once again "I'm very sorry but unfortunately I have to go see what all the fuss is about." He lets go of my arms and hesitantly walks away from me. I snap back into reality and go after him, grabbing him by the hand "Wait! You're name is Haku, is that your name?" I blurt out without thinking, he turns to me and places my hand over his cheek and kisses my wrist. "I wanted to be the one to say it but yes, that is my name. I'll be back soon, I promise. In the mean time I'll have someone come and take you to change clothes." He gives me a smile and continues out the door, I can hear muffled arguing outside the door. I stand alone in the room still processing all that has happened, "Haku…" I say to myself. Their voices soon fade down the hall as another one starts to come into range, and fast. It almost sounds as if someone is running down the hall, it's still faint but I hear someone say "She's really here!", could they be talking about me? I highly doubt it, I've never even been here. Suddenly the door slams wide open and a woman runs in and almost tackles me to the ground.

"I can't believe it's really you! You big idiot I've missed you so much!" The woman says squeezing the very life out of me. I panic and push her off of me, the woman looks shocked for a moment but then crosses her arms in protest, she almost looks offended. "I'm really sorry but… do I know you?" I scan the woman up and down, she's probably about twenty-six years old, has long brown hair and a pale complexion. "Right…" The woman says "Haku mentioned that you probably wouldn't remember me." She looked pretty sad at first but then gave out a big smile, "Either way, I'm just glad you're back." I take a step backwards and look around the room once more, then analyze the strange woman again. "Back? What do you mean 'I'm back'? I've never been here before!" All of my confusion is starting to turn into anger and frustration. "Please if you know something I don't, tell me! Who is that boy and why did he know my name? Where do I know you from and how have I been here before?!" I shout. At first the woman looked shocked at my tone of voice but then simply gave out a sigh and wrapped me in her arms. "Chihiro, I know it's hard and you're confused but it's not my place to answer any of those questions. Please be patient, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment to let you in on everything that's going on. Just know you're safe and surrounded by people who love you right now." She holds me for a moment more before letting go, I also let out a big sign and calm my nerves. "Okay, I guess there's not much I can do about it now. But please do tell me your name? At least that." I ask hoping for SOME information. The woman just gives out a big laugh "This is awkward but yeah sure, I'm Lin." she gives me a small bow, leans back up and sends me a wink. "Lin…" I say to myself. I honestly wish hearing her name would have jogged my memory but nothing came of it. "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry!" Lin says with a smile, she turns me around and starts to push me out of the room. "Let's get you some decent clothes first and then how about a bite to eat?" She says still pushing me out of the room. I laugh and almost fall over "You don't have to push me Lin, I'm probably just as hungry as you are! And you mean you have my uniform? Where was it, I was looking everywhere for it." I say picking myself back up and walking out of the room. "That ugly grey thing? Sorry but I don't think Haku will ever let you wear that again. He told me to get you something more….suiting for yourself." Lin leads me to a room down the hall and opens the door to let me inside. The room was full and I mean FULL of dresses and cute outfits. I walk in and look around, there were too many dresses to count. Too many pairs of shoes, too many accessories. Despite all the beauty around me something did catch my eye. I lean in closer to further examine all the clothes. "Hey Lin?" I ask while picking up a pair of random heels. "Yeah?" She says closing the door behind us and locking it. "Well, all of these shoes are a size six and a half, and all the dresses are a size small…" I ask. "Yeah so?" Lin picks up a dress and poses in front of the mirror with it. "Well that's my size. Why is everything in this room my size? Pretty weird coincidence huh?" I laugh while joining her by the mirror. "Not really, about six months ago Haku started going on about how he felt like you'd be arriving soon. So he had this room put together for when the time came. Said he wanted you to feel at home. He even had the room down the hall prepared for you too, that room you woke up in used to be a conference room but he had it changed so you'd have somewhere to sleep." She explains while picking up a few more dresses. Listening to her I start to put the dresses back down, I get serious, very serious. Lin looks over and notices my expression change, "What's wrong? You don't like it?" She says leaning towards me. Tears then start to form in my eyes and Lin flips. "Wait! Why are you crying?! It's okay if you don't like the dresses or the room, we can change them for new ones! If you cry Haku will kill me!" She shouts opening the door and making sure no one is in the hall listening in. "It's not that, it's just…" I wipe my eyes and give a few sniffles. "No one has ever done anything this nice for me and I feel terrible that I don't even know who he is. He's doing all these nice things for me and I can't even thank him properly." I cover my face with some fabric and continue to cry. Lin just stood there in complete shock, almost at a loss for words but then she gives off a warm smile. "Oh Haku if you could only hear her now." She whispered to herself. Lin walks over and puts an arm around me and holds me close to her. "It's okay Chihiro, trust me. Haku is the type of person who doesn't need thanks. As long as he knows you're happy and safe, that's really all he needs." I look up towards Lin who's giving me a reassuring nod. "Really?...but I'd still want to do SOMETHING nice for him to show my thanks." Negativity starts to take over as I realize I have no money, no means of transportation, everything I own is still in my house, I have absolutely nothing to give him. "Well, there is one thing I can think of that would be nice." Lin says handing me a plain dress. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple light blue dress with some white frills at the bottom. It was short sleeved and came down to my mid thigh. "Put this on and I'll explain once we get downstairs." Lin says handing me the dress and turning around to give me privacy. "O-okay." I say taking the dress and slipping it on.

Once the dress was on she took my downstairs in an elevator. I think we took a secret path because there was no one in sight yet I could hear people laughing and talking behind the walls around us. "Hey Lin?" I ask trying to keep up. "What's up?" She says. "Well, I keep hearing people but, where are they?" I ask examining the walls, knocking to see if they are hollow or solid. Lin laughs at my childish actions "These halls were made by Haku, he wanted a way of getting around this place without being bombarded by guests and workers. Only Haku and I know about these halls and now you do too. So don't tell anyone!" She wags her finger at me and continues on. Finally we reach a big door, it's all gold and very shiny. Lin opens the door to reveal a beautiful kitchen, it was actually pretty modern compared to everything else in the building. I gaze upon all the fine china and shiny cookware. The countertops were white marble and everything else was a dark wood, almost back. "Wow, this is beautiful…" I walk in about spin around to try and see everything as soon as I can. I've never seen a kitchen so amazing. It was simple but very elegant. "Let me guess, Haku also had this made?" I jokingly as. "Yes actually. He wanted a place to eat and cook where no one would bother him and he could get a few minutes of peace. That and also so I didn't have to wait in line for food. Although he never uses the damn thing." Lin says while swiping dust off of some of the counter. "Can he not cook? Why make a kitchen if he can't cook?" I ask opening the drawers and cabinets. "Haku can cook, he's actually very good at it, he simply doesn't have the time. He works almost all day and sometimes all night. He puts this house before himself so some days he'll go without eating anything. Then once he's done he is too tired to make anything so he just grabs some bread goes to bed. BUT that is where you come in! Haku never eats a decent meal, even when I make one he always says he'll eat it later but never does. Although, if YOU make him something I know for a fact he will eat it. There's no way he will say no to you!" Lin grabs an apron and tosses it at me. I give her a blank stare "Lin, I don't know how to cook." I say hiding my shame behind the apron. "What?! How can you not cook?" She says snatching the apron away from my face. "I've never had to before! Mama and Papa always cook for me or order take out! I've never even poured cereal before!" I cry, I really am pathetic. "You really are pathetic." Lin says giving me a cold shoulder. "I KNOW LIN." I grab a nearby pot and start to fill it up with water. "What are you doing? I thought you couldn't cook?" I open the cabinets and pull out some veggies, rice, and seasonings. "I KNOW I CAN'T COOK LIN BUT GOD DAMMIT I'M GOING TO LEARN! I WANT TO THANK HAKU!" The inner woman in me begins to rage as I attempt to peel my first potato. "Well hold on! Let me teach you before you burn down the whole building!" She grabs the pot away from and sets it down on the counter. Lin looks up at a clock on the wall and sighs. "Good thing it's early...this might take a while."

I hope Lin has the patience to teach a hard head like Chihiro a thing or two in the kitchen! :o

Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Thank you all for being so patient, hope you enjoy it :)

Of course I do not own any part of Spirited Away or the characters.

I start to feel sweat dripping down my face, it's so hot almost unbarable. My body is burning up but I can't stop now, I've come too far. I have to finish, I'm so close I can feel it. My body tenses up as my work comes to an end. The feeling of relief takes over me and I start to breathe heavy. I close my eyes and fan my face with my own hand. The once pure dress I had on is now covered in sweat and stains, I wonder if it'll all come out in the wash. I turn to face my friend and smile, she also knows I worked too hard to get to where I am. "Well done Chihiro." She says with a chuckle then leans in close to tussle my hair. "It smells amazing!" She says taking in a big wiff. 

I open my eyes and hold out my hands, in them is a completed plate of Udon noodles with beef strips and veggies, in the other is a bowl of Miso soup with tofu. A lot of steam is still coming off of the plates, normally they would be too hot to hold but considering how many burns I received while cooking this heat is nothing. Lin grabs both plates and places them on the counter, she takes a spoon and tries both dishes. She is silent at first but then jumps up high in the air raising her arms. "Alright Chihiro! This tastes amazing! It's even better than when I make it, Haku will surely be impressed!" She takes another bite and passes the plates over to me. I taste the soup first and man even I have to say it was good. The broth didn't feel heavy at all in my stomach and the seasonings blended in perfectly with each other. Same with the beef Udon, the meat was tender and not overpowering. The noodles weren't bland but didn't over season the dish in its entirety. Even the veggies were cooked to perfection, not too hard but not too soft either. Lin and I soon finish the plates and start to wash up. "I'm surprised it only took you two tries. Especially for someone whos had no prior experience." Lin says with a wink. She fills the sink and throws all of the pots and pans inside to soak overnight. "Well I am kind of a fast learner, I was the top student in my class, top female in my entire grade." At first I was proud of myself and all of my success but then reality struck me for a moment. When will I be going back to school? Will I ever go back? I wonder if any of the students are looking for me, Sensei must be furious. Daichi is probably telling everyone some lie about how he rejected me and now I'm too ashamed to show my face. I don't want to go back yet but the longer I stay here the further I'll fall behind. I don't want to get kicked out of school either. "Hey Chihiro, are you okay?" Lin snaps me back into the kitchen. "Yeah, just thinking about some stuff. It's all good though." I give out a small laugh, Lin raises an eyebrow and goes back to cleaning up. After a few more minutes of organizing and sanitizing we finally wipe our hands dry.

"Look at the time, it's already nine. Haku should be finishing up his work by now, I'll go get him so you guys can eat together." Lin says walking out the door. "Wait!" I shout and run over to her. "You've helped me enough for today, I'll get him myself." I say opening the door for Lin. "Are you sure? Haku can be kind of a dick when he's in the middle of something important." Lin saying that made me think back to when Haku and I were in the room alone together earlier. He did seem pretty angry when we were interrupted, but does that mean he considers me 'work'? Maybe I'm just over thinking things, besides he can't be that bad. I shake my head and smile "Really it's okay, I'll get him. You go take a bath and rest." Lin waits another second and shrugs "Alright, he should be in his office by now. The same room you two were in earlier. If you get lost just ask someone where the head office is. They'll be hesitant at first, so tell them you're a personal guest of Master Haku and trust me they will send you in the right direction. Hell, they'll probably have someone escort you there. Anyways I'll see you later, good job today." Lin closes the door behind her and starts to walk down the hall but stops. She comes back, pokes her head in once again "You should probably change your clothes before you get him though." She laughs at me and closes the door again leaving me alone in the kitchen. I look down and notice that my dress really IS a mess. I walk over to the sink and wash my face, hands and even some sauce out of my hair. How in the world could I have gotten this dirty? I finish cleaning myself up and start to make my way to the changing room. Once inside I carefully pick my change of clothes, I don't want to look like a slob but I also don't want to give off the impression that I'm trying too hard either. Finally I decide on a blouse and skirt, both of matching print. Black with flowers all over. The skirt was high waisted and the top was cropped. About an inch of mid-drift was revealed and the shirt gave off some cleavage but not too much. Just enough to know it's there. The skirt fanned out towards the bottom and came down to just above my knees. I put on a simple pair of black flats that had a black bow in the middle. I take a glance in the mirror and even give a little spin, "Damn, I look good." I say to myself and immediately burst out laughing. I straighten my hair out, give myself one last look before I heading out. Down the hall I go to the office, I count down the doors until I reach my destination. Quietly I knock to not disturb whoever is inside but I get no response. I knock again a bit louder, no response. Finally I knock pretty damn hard and just as I'm about to give my last hard knock the door flies open. "WHAT?" Haku shouts before realizing who's standing in front of him. I guess he could see the fear in my face because at that moment his eyes shot wide open and shock takes over his body. "Chihiro… I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." His eyes soften and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be disturbing you while you're working but…" My eyes start to wander out of nervousness and out of habit I start to twirl my hair. "What is it? Do you need something?" He asks in a gently voice while rubbing my shoulder. "No not really, I was just wondering if you had some free time to-" I'm cut off though, Haku stops rubbing my shoulder. "Sorry but I'm actually really busy right now, whatever it is do you think it can wait until later?" He says in a stern voice. I hear some type of noise come from inside the room and I try to peek my head in to see what's going on inside. "Is there someone with you Haku?" I ask, my heart drops completely as he avoids my eyes. "No just me, something must have just fell over. Again do you need me for anything?" He asks closing the door behind him a bit to block my view. "Well, not really I was just wondering if you were hungry cause I-" Cut off again. "No I'm not hungry. Sorry but I really have to get back to work." He steps back into the room and closes the door in front of me. I'm completely stunned, why is he acting so cold towards me? Not at all like the Haku I was with this morning. After a few seconds I turn to walk back to my room when I hear a voice. It's of a woman but I can't tell her age. "What was that all about?" The woman says in a teasing voice. "Nothing, let's get back to business." Haku says in a cheerful voice. From then on all I can hear is muffled so I can't make anything else out. I take a deep breath and walk back to my room. Who was that woman inside and why was he hiding her from me? Or was he hiding me from her? Either way why was he so cold to me, why did he act as if I was nothing? My heart starts to sink deeper and a sick feeling forms in my stomach. Why do I feel this way? He's not my boyfriend or anything, I don't love him. Hell, I don't even know him! Yet… why does my heart hurt right now. Why does it feel broken? I go back to my room and lay down in the bed and begin to sob. Bringing the pillow next to me closer I try to silence my crying to not bring attention to myself. What happened between us? Why did he change so fast?

 **-Back to Lin-**

"Man that bath was so relaxing! But it also made me hungry, maybe Chihiro still has some Udon leftover." Lin walks down the hall and over towards the kitchen all while towel drying her hair. She opens the kitchen door and steps inside, the cold wood floor felt nice on her warm feet. She can still smell the delicious food in the air, her mouth waters as she approaches the pots still resting on top of the stove. "All right let's see what we have…Wait what?" Lin says as she opens the lids to see the pots still as full as before. Both dishes hadn't been so much as touched yet, she closes them back up and looks up at the clock. "It's almost ten thirty, it shouldn't have taken her that much time to get ready?" Lin turns around and walks out of the kitchen in a hurry and down the hall.

 **-Back to Chihiro!-**

My eyes are still really red and watery but at least I've stopped crying. Even if we don't eat together I still have to put away the leftovers. I can't just lay here all night..but I really don't want to risk running into Haku again, he already seemed bothered by me earlier. I turn over in my bed and stare at the ceiling, the room is so quiet and peaceful I could fall asleep just like this. *KNOCK KNOCK* My shoot up in my bed and look towards the door. I slide out of bed and hesitantly open the door to see an angry Lin in front of me. "Lin? What's going on?" I sleeply say rubbing one eye to not let her notice how irritated they are from crying. "What's going on? I could ask you the same thing, you're in bed and the food is still in the kitchen. I thought you were going to eat with Haku? You worked so hard on making it, did you get tired?" She says leaning against the door frame. I hesitate in answering because I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to cause any problems either. Lin raises an eyebrow and I can notice her getting impatient. "Well?" She asks leaning in to hear my answer. "Nothing, I just well. He's too busy so I'll just take it to him later. I don't want to be a bother to him, it's okay. I'll just make him something else some other time." I look down as I finish my sentence to hide my watery eyes but of course Lin is too smart to be fooled by that. She grabs my face his her hand and forces me to look her in the eye. "Why are you crying? And by the look of your eyes, why were you crying before? And this time tell me the truth." Her face is serious and her tone is furious, I might not know Lin that much but I can already tell she really doesn't like liars. "Nothing just Haku was busy so I came back here, I'm just overreacting is all. I'm probably still emotional from yesterday, really." I say pulling my face away and wiping my eyes dry. Lin stands up straight and crosses her arms "So you're telling me that you went to get Haku and he said he was too busy?" She tilts her head waiting for me to reply. I take a deep breath before opening my mouth, "Yes… but it's really okay Lin, I'm fine!" I reassure her but that wasn't enough for Lin I guess. "Stay here, don't leave this room do you understand?" Before I can even get a word in Lin closes the door in my face and I can hear her stomping down the hall. Before long her stomps become faint and disappear completely.

I sit back on my bed look around the room. How long am I supposed to stay in here? There's nothing to do?! I sit quietly for a while then get up and stretch my legs. I walk around and start going through all of the drawers again to see if I can find something to occupy my time. I open one drawer, empty. I open another and find nothing but some paper and a couple of pens. I take them out and begin to doodle, dragons of course. I start to draw a dragon underwater and another emerging from the water. I soon become tired of my masterpieces and toss them in the trash. Still bored I continue to rummage through the drawers. Finally I get to one that catches my eye. It looks exactly like the others except this one is locked. I try to open it but it won't budge, maybe there is a key nearby? I search high and low but find no sign of the key anywhere, I use one of the pens to try and pick it open but I am unsuccessful. By now at least twenty minutes have gone by and start to get EXTREMELY bored. I resort to making some simple origami out of the leftover paper when I hear another knock at the door this one though is soft and slow compared to Lin's pounding earlier. I get up and walk over to the door, I reach for the handle but stop myself. Instead of opening the door I lean up close against it, "Who's there?" I quietly ask. A few seconds go by before I hear a response. "It's me, Haku. Can you please open the door?" I almost fall back on my ass after hearing that. Panic comes over me and I quickly begin to fix my skirt and hair. A few deep breaths to soothe my nerves, I take one final deep breath and swing open the door. My eyes are automatically drawn to the tray in front of me, on it are two glasses of water, a bowl of soup, and a bowl of Udon Beef noodles. You can tell they're very cold and don't look all that fresh. I look up to see Haku, turning his face away from me to try and hide his red cheeks. Is Haku blushing? Like really blushing?! "Can I c-come in?" He says with a small stutter, nothing like his usual confident self. I step to the side to let him in and he places the tray down on top of the desk and pulls up two chairs. "Haku, what are you doing?" I ask watching him in complete confusion. "I'm setting up the table so we can eat." He says gesturing over to the chair besides him so I can sit down. I walk over and sit besides him, just as he's about to take his first bite I stop his hand with my own. "Haku you don't have to eat that, it's old and cold." I say pulling his hand away from his mouth. He places his chopsticks down and faces me. Still avoiding eye contact he places a hand on my knee, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away earlier. You worked so hard on preparing this food for me and I turned you away. I don't care if it is cold, I'm sure it will be just as delicious." He picks his chopsticks back up and takes his first bite. I tense up waiting for his response, for a moment Haku is still. He doesn't say anything or even move, after a while he slowly looks up at me into my eyes. "It's good." He says, I swear I almost saw a sparkle in his eyes. "It's REALLY good, I can't believe this is a few hours old, it tastes amazing. Better than my own cooking, better than the chefs downstair!" He soon almost swallows the plate whole and gulps down the soup within only a few seconds. "Wow that was really good, I can't remember the last time I had a real meal like that." He wipes his mouth and places the plates back onto the tray. I guess he noticed my silence because he then placed a hand on my cheek, "Chihiro? Is everything alright? You're not saying anything." He asks sweetly as he turns my face towards his own. My face is both happy and sad at the same time, small tears are forming in my eyes and I clench my fists against my legs. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so relieved. I thought you were mad at me all this time. I was so scared that you didn't want to be around me anymore." I give out a smile and a single tear falls down my cheek. At this his eyes open wide and he instantly pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me tight. "Haku what are you doing?!" I try to pull away from him but he only holds me tighter. "How could you ever think that?!" He shouts at me, at first I thought he was angry but now I see he's not mad, he's hurt. "You're the one person here who brings me any true happiness, how could I EVER not want to be around you?! Chihiro I lo-..." He stops mid sentence and slowly pulls me away to face him but turns his face away. My eyes widen as I begin to understand what he was about to say, my hands slowly slide up and softly caress his face turning it back towards mine. "Haku, I don't know how but I feel like I've known you for a hundred years. I'm only at peace when I'm with you. The past day with you has been the happiest I have ever been in my life. Call me crazy but I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop wanting to be near you. You're my drug and god it feels so damn good when you're with me. I don't know how but I think… I think I love you." I shut my eyes tight for a moment out of shyness. The entire room is still, the only thing you can hear is our faint breathing and our hearts pounding. I slowly open my eyes to meet him. His eyes are open wide, almost as if he was shocked. Shocked that what I had just said was the very last thing he was expecting to come out of my mouth. His jaw is hanging slightly open and I don't even think he took a breath. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to say something else he crashes into me, throwing his lips onto my own and the battle begins. With one hand around my neck and the other on my arm Haku pulls me closer, deeper into the kiss. He forcefully slips his tongue into my mouth and searches every inch inside of me. We break for air and I can see fire in his eyes but this fire is different than the one I saw before. This isn't anger or hate, this is lust and desire. We take deep breaths before he picks me up and wraps my legs around his hip. He slams me against the wall and continues to kiss me feverishly. I can feel his hands begin to explore my body and god it feels so good. His hands are like fire on my ice cold skin making goosebumps form all over my exposed skin. Haku releases my mouth and licks me from my jaw all the way down my neck. He bites me hard on my collarbone and licks his way back up. I can feel him begin to harden against me as I give out a small moan, bad idea. It only set him off more, he lets out a quiet growl and lifts me off the wall. He walks us over to the bed and tosses me on top of it. Without a moment spared he's back on me, kissing me all over. Our breathing gets heavy and I reach to take off his shirt, he sits up in front of me and slowly lifts his shirt off. Holy crap, his whole body was like amazing from his shoulders to his v-line. Every part of his body, chest, arms, stomach, back was covered in muscles. Not an ounce of fat on the boy's body. I look him up and down and suddenly I'm the one who is set off. I sit up to meet his and begin to kiss his neck and chest, my hands explore every inch of his upper body. I even take a moment to scratch my nails down his back and I did learn one thing. Haku likes pain. He let out a groan, grabbed the bottom of my top and practically ripped it off my body. He took a moment to take in my exposed chest then slowly cupped my breasts with his hands and began to message them. I let out a loud moan which he liked very much because he then started to massage them with a bit more force. Our bodies are beginning to sweat and the room is becoming unbearably hot but neither of us care. The only thing we care about are the few articles of clothing that are keep us apart. I lay back down onto the bed and Haku holds himself up on top of me, I wrap my legs around his waist and start to grind against him. He's already hard and I'm already wet. "God Chihiro…" He says in a husky voice as I grind against him harder. He lifts up from me long enough to slip my skirt off and throw it off the bed, he uses his hands to rub against every curve of my body from my chest down to my thighs. He opens my legs slightly and slips his hand in between. Slowly he makes his way from my outter thigh to my inner core. Gently he begins to rub me but gives out a cocky laugh "You're already wet." I blush at his words and try to turn my face away but he takes my mouth with his own again and continues to play with my clit. I can feel my orgasm building up and I lose control "Haku please don't stop!" I shout, screw it if people can hear me I don't care right now. My moans fill up the entire room and right when I'm on the edge I hear a voice "I knew you liked it Chi" Daichis voice fills my ears and I begin to scream uncontrollably.

Haku quickly stops and backs away from me, I guess he was scared that he had hurt me. I cover my ears and tears begin to fall down my face as I keep screaming out of fear. "Chihiro?! What's wrong?! Chihiro!" He shouts at me, by the look of his face you could tell he was terrified. I bring my legs in close to me and continue to cry, my entire body is shaking like crazy. All I can see are flashbacks from yesterday's horrific events. Haku puts his hands on my shoulders to try and calm me but the moment our skin touches he notices be jump. Haku retracts his hand quickly, no matter what he says or does the tears just keep coming. "CHIHIRO PLEASE! What's wrong!?" He shouts over my crying, I could also tell that he was shaking too. In between my whimpers I find the strength to speak "Dai-daichi! I hear him in my head! I see him touching me! Please make it stop Haku, I'm so scared!" I yell looking up into Haku's eyes. His face said it all, confusion, frustration, sadness, anger, helplessness. How would it feel to see someone you love in so much pain but not be able to do anything to help them. I continue to cry and shake my head as if I'm trying to shake his voice out of my brain. Haku pulls me closer to him and starts to rub my back "It's o-okay." His voice is shaky, "I-I'm here n-now. You don't have to b-be scared. I'll p-protect you. He's gone. It's alright. I love you." He continues to whisper into my ear until my breathing returned to normal. I slowly slump into his arms and hold onto his body tight. "Please don't leave me tonight." I ask feeling pathetic "Please don't leave me tonight, I don't want to be alone please. I need you with me tonight." I say in between quiet sobs and sniffles but he doesn't say anything back, he just smiles at me. I feel Haku lean down and kiss the top of my head. That's all I needed, I didn't need words, I already know he's going to stay with me. Knowing that gave me enough of a stable mind to calm myself down. We sat there for a while, both in shock of what had just happened. I guess we both thought it was 'no big deal' what had happened to me, but obviously there is still so much work to be done before we can move on from this horrible incident. I feel Haku's grip tighten on me, I look up to meet his eyes but this time there were tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before it was too late. I wasn't there for you, how could you ever forgive me?" He says in a quiet and depressed voice. "Haku please don't, not right now. I can't take anymore sadness please. Just for right now, smile for me." I sob into his chest. It was true I couldn't take anymore sadness, especially from him. He's my rock and I need him to be strong when I can't. I feel his grip tighten even more and then loosen up. "Okay, for you. For you I will smile." He says looking down upon me, his serious face slowly turns into a small smile. There is still so much sadness in his eyes but at least he's trying for me… and that's all I can ask for right now. Carefully he lays me down under the covers and turn out the light. We cuddle in close with each other and get comfortable. I feel him stroking my arm and giving me soft kisses on the head and shoulder. As I scoot in closer to him I feel him wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tight while letting out a big sigh. "I love you Chihiro, so much. I'll never let anything bad happened to you ever again, I promise." He gives me one last kiss on the head before laying back onto his pillow and closing his eyes. "I trust you." I say slowly closing my eyes and before I know it everything goes dark. I begin to feel at peace again, just like the first time I fell asleep in his arms. A feeling, I will never get tired of.

Chapter 5 to come soon ~


End file.
